


Gods Eternal and Forever Damned

by mandiben



Category: Celtic Myths and Fables
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Vampire like creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiben/pseuds/mandiben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Isles of Briton and Eire lived the pantheon of the ekimmu; Arianrhod and her ilk. There is said to be nine planes of existence but only four have been witnessed. This is a narrative of the fall of those gods and goddesses known as the ekimmu who dwelt in the north on several large islands, the fae kingdoms of Leth`Evana; mortal enemies of ekimmu and deadly creatures this physical plane calls elf. The Shadow realm has many names and is said to be the home of creatures that have no form but feed from all life in all planes; the wraiths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last realm was made known after the fall; Terre de Brume, an endless nothing and prison for fallen gods. Death would have been better; if truth was known, but then most of what shall be relayed has been lost in time where the names have only become myth and suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the Isles of Briton and Eire lived the pantheon of the ekimmu; Arianrhod and her ilk. Arianrhod was the Moon-Mother ekimmu Goddess who was known throughout the land for her stunning beauty. She was ruler of Caer Sidi, a magical realm in the north. She was worshiped as priestess of the moon. The benevolent silver sky-lady came down from her pale white chariot in the heavens to watch more closely over the tides she ruled. Arianrhod was also called the Silver Wheel because the dead were carried on her Oar Wheel to Emania (the Moon-land or land of death), which belonged to her as a deity of reincarnation. Arianrhod was the daughter of the Goddess Don and the sister of Gwydion. Gwydion was counselor to his sister as they grew from their childhood. Their sire was the God Taranis, who only ever left his own contemplation; it seems was to beget more offspring. Don was of Leth`Evana, Don was fae.

“Gwydion!” she laughed softly as her womb-mate and twin froze a messenger as he tried to run from the throne room.

“Yes sister?” he asked innocently.

Their blue eyes mirrored the other but where her hair was white-silver, his was a golden blonde color that shone like the sun itself. He wore only leather skin pants and a thick fur around his pale shoulders as he lay lazily upon a dais next to her throne. A natural mark wrought its way from his right shoulder across his sculpted pectorals to his navel. It appeared like ice and a long finger traced the mark and Arianrhod stared into her twin’s eyes.

“You are positively evil.” She chirped playfully.

Arianrhod was wearing only a silk binding around her breasts and a low slung wrap skirt with platinum chains making tinkling sounds as she stood up. Upon her head she wore a wreath of flowers that signaled the final coming of spring and neither twin wore their reed sandals at the moment, why should they in their own personal throne room of Caer Sidi?

“The messenger did bring some rather disturbing news though.” Arianrhod said seriously for a moment as she sat upon Gwydion’s dais.

“Oh Sister please stop fretting and being all ruler on me. Come and lay with me for a moment.” Gwydion commanded.

She looked at the angel of a man who really and truly co-ruled with her and she smiled. He was a trickster; bad tempered, controlled snow and ice itself (the Sky dragons did not worship him for nothing), powerful, lied as easily as he spoke, and had an unexplainable hatred for their half-brother Fionn Hammel.

She sighed and lay beside him and they stared deeply into the other’s eyes. The threat was one they had not had to face in a very long time. When she was much younger, by almost a millennium, she had waged war against the enemy for things done against HER personally. Personal memories assaulted her and Arianrhod had to look away.

“Why are you still contemplating that?” Gwydion said suddenly in a bad temper.

“We were young and it was I who declared war against the Undine if you remember Gwydion. Did they or did they not kill Nwyvre?” The Moon goddess demanded.

“You know they did.” He snapped with a petulant pout.

The memories assaulted Arianrhod of her holding the broken and dead body of her very first love. Don; supposedly her mother, was the undisputed ruler of all Undine fae in Leth`Evana but she had not cared. Hate unlike anything had overcome her and there had been a storm of hurricane like proportions on the isles that day. Gwydion and Fionn had had to drag her away and calm her lest she destroy parts of Briton and Eire. Yes, that particular day had been hideous on so many levels. She had learned to not weep over it but the war she had started was one that had cost many ekimmu their very existence and many fae had been slain as the rivers of crimson had run through the veils.

“Come we shall talk no more of it, but I must meet with Fionn on the morrow.” Her voice softened to calm her very sullen twin.

“Must you?” he complained.

“Yes Gwydion, I must for the heaven’s sake! One of us actually must rule you know.” Arianrhod chided him.

“I can think of so many other wonderful things I would rather be doing sister.” Gwydion hinted at.

“Of course you can but then you always do. Now I must go and see to the lands.” Her reply came and it obviously displeased him.

“I do not give a fig about the fae anymore sister and frankly neither should you. Let Fionn or even Bilae handle the elven mess. Better yet contact Arawn!” He demanded.

“This discussion is over Gwydion. Play or whatever, but war is again on the horizon.” Arianrhod said with rising temper.

He watched his beloved sister walk out of their throne room and he sat up petrified. If she knew, if she knew the truth then not only would he loose his place by her place, but Fionn would have his way to waltz any direction he chose. The disgusting elves could not stay in Leth`Evana, where they belonged, they had to return to this plane, where ekimmu were the masters over all the underling daemons and the emerging mortals. Gwydion stood up and the brown fur fell to his dais and he too quickly left the throne room. In his rising temper, his skin was slowing taking on a blue caste to it and anyone who saw him, they would know that the “trickster” of Caer Sidi was in fact the god of snow and ice; that was the element that he commanded. Arianrhod had inherited the control of the very air itself and the ability to manipulate that particular element could be deadly. When the twins joined their elements; they were nigh unstoppable. The price they paid for commanding the very weather and elements was that they required the stuff of life itself; founts of the claret essence. The throne room stood empty except for the lone messenger waiting for the ice to melt on his foot.  
_________________________________________________________________ _____________  
Arianrhod watched Fionn Hammel wield his hammer against the shield of one of his soldiers and he barked orders.

“Anticipate me boy! I am your enemy this moment, think as if you are me!” Fionn growled at the younger ekimmu.

Fionn was aware of HER presence, but then he was always aware of her presence. He could never forgive himself for the sin he had committed nor the aftermath of that sin. The only good thing that had come from that time was his beloved niece, Nemain. She was Gwydion’s daughter but she was a warrior like Arianrhod and him. He was training this very talented young man named Gavin Tremin; Fionn always had need of loyal and discrete warriors.

“Bravo Fionn! Who are you dear boy?” Arianrhod asked watching her warrior half-brother and leader of warriors.

“Gavin milady!” The dark haired ekimmu bowed and stopped the spar for a moment.

“Well Gavin we have need of you and very soon.” His queen stated as she neared Fionn.

“Arianrhod? What do you go on about?” Fionn demanded.

“Fionn there have been not only Undine seen on the Isles but also the Woodlawn fae.” She murmured softly.

“Because they have been seen does not mean they are here for battle Sister.” The ekimmu of Thunder stated flatly.

“One fae steps foot into my kingdom and this plane and I shall rip open their throats and drink them dry as I leave their corpses to dry into mummified husks!” came her angry cry.

“I understand you anger…” Fionn tried to say.

“THIS IS NOT ABOUT NWYVRE!” Arianrhod actually snarled and slapped her chief warrior across his strong and sculpted cheek.

“I suppose Sister that I shall find you in a bit.” He said stiffly and without emotion.

She started to stop him but held in the pain. After Nwyvre’s death, Fionn had gotten terribly drunk on fae blood and spirits and the man that was truly Fionn was bared. Arianrhod loved him deeply but he shut her out of his mind and heart after that night and she had done something wretched; she allowed Gwydion to claim and raise Nemain as his own daughter. Neither man knew any different, nor did she have no intention of changing it. Gwydion was her consort/co-ruler and Fionn was their lead warrior, it was all as it should be. She felt the eyes of the young warrior on her and she looked at him sharply.

“Yes young Gavin?” She demanded coldly.

“Hitting Fionn milady?” he boldly asked.

“Never question who has the rule here boy. Fionn knows this as I am the very air in which you breathe.” Arianrhod said closing the space between him and the arrogant boy.

Gavin only wore a navy blue tunic that skimmed his ankles and it was belted with a thick braided leather belt. He wore woven leather sandals and held a round bronze colored shield. His eyes narrowed and she noticed they were hazel. His skimmed his shoulders in all one length.

“Kneel.” Her voice rang throughout the practice arena that was comprised of sand and in the shape of the stones.

Gavin actually grew afraid and Arianrhod stood over him as her eyes began to take on a turbulent and stormy blue that would glow in the dark. Her white-silver was down and came to above her backside. She ripped the flower diadem from her head and threw them away.

“Give me your wrist.” She demanded.

He did as he was told and she viciously bit into his forearm and began to drink forcefully. There was no pleasure in this act, it was a lesson to be given and Gavin was horrified to be fed from as if he was one of the mortals or lesser daemons. Arianrhod drained much of his life force and raised her bare foot and shoved him backwards with much force.

“Next time you question me on anything Gavin Tremin, you will not be reborn, and you will only be dead.” She stated as she walked away with blood stained lips.

He could only lie upon the sand floor of the sparring arena and he found that he hated the queen of all ekimmu.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Fionn was furious at finding his newest prodigy nearly bled dry in the arena and he had gone to the palace directly.

“Piutharthat QUITE necessary of you?” he demanded of his queen and half-sister.

“Yes.” She said sitting on her granite throne.

She was now wearing a black filmy gauze dress that tied around her neck and her eyes took on that haunting look as she stared at Fionn. Her nails dug into the granite and her eyes were getting stormy.

“Arianrhod stop! You are going to cause a tornado or something for the love of your father!” He swore at her.

He was one of the few who dared speak to her impertinently and she allowed it because not only did she love him more than she should but she respected him. Fionn stood taller than most ekimmu and had the fairest of blonde hair. He wore a beard but it was kept immaculately groomed and his mane came to just past his shoulders and he usually wore it down. For the moment he was wearing a loose green tunic with Celtic symbols embroidered in gold along its edges and belted at his waist with a thick leather belt. He wore his deer hide boots and his hammer and shield were not on him at the moment but he always wore his iron gauntlets except when he slept; which was seldom.

“Fine but he dared to speak against me as if he were someone I should listen to, please Fionn control your underlings better.” Arianrhod commanded.

“Piuthar, he is young and he used his tongue ill.” The thunder ekimmu admitted.

“How would this ekimmu before me, use his tongue?” She asked leaning forward.

“We have fae to discuss Piuthar and not suggestive comments.” Fionn snapped at her.

Gwydion was nearby the entrance to the throne room and he smirked at Fionn’s indifference and that made him giddy. His twin had never forgotten her feelings for the half ekimmu and Gwydion had never forgotten his hatred either.

“There has been Undine seen in Eire and Wales. I want them eradicated and spread to all my winds as an example to my mother that her creatures are not welcome in my kingdom.” Came her cold retort.

“Do you intend to lead the battle yourself?” He asked.

“When have I not?” Arianrhod snorted.

“Very good, when should I ready our warriors?” The incarnate Thunder asked.

“Tomorrow will suffice. The sooner the better.” She stated as she stood.

“It shall be done as you wish.” He murmured and he turned on his heel and left her presence.

Fionn passed by Gwydion on the way out and his scowl was enough to make the ice prince grin with glee.

“You really are an ass Gwydion. She will see through you someday.” Fionn hissed under his breath.

“Before or after she knows who killed her precious Nwyvre?” The golden haired ekimmu said sweetly.

“Fuck you Gwydion!” Thunder roared and it was heard all about the palace.

Fionn stormed away and Gwydion entered his twin’s presence. She looked at him oddly and he gave her the warmest smile that he could.

“Why do you torment him so?” She demanded.

“Because he is a half blood and unworthy of you in any way, I am your twin and your equal.” He shrugged with arrogance.

The Silver Wheel rolled her magnificent eyes and sat back on her throne. Anger coursed through her on many levels. Fae were in HER lands and old feelings were rearing their ugly head. Gwydion could see much on the face of his goddess and he straddled her hips. He wore only kidskin leggings that had been dyed black and nothing else and she looked up at him.

“Whatever happens we shall face together. Whatever threat happens across this land we shall eradicate; TOGETHER Piuthar. You are me and I am you. We shall always be two halves of a whole. Remember that.” Gwydion said softly.

He gently tilted her chin up and lowered his lips to hers. He claimed her mouth and dominated her as he always did. She could not stop herself nor did she want to because she knew Gwydion was right on this topic. His queen reached up and buried one hand in his golden hair and wrapped the other around his neck to get him closer. Their tongues clashed and traced the other’s fangs as the heat between them was immense. Her eyes glowed again but this time in passion as her consort took his pleasure and she took. Arianrhod lifted her mouth from Gwydion’s lips and suddenly bit into his chest and he threw back his head and began to moan obscenely as she took from him.

“Yes Piuthar! Yes take all of me. Make us whole.” He cried out as his skin was starting to get dusky blue.

“I always shall bràthair. I always will.” Arianrhod managed as she ripped his leggings from him.  
__________________________________________________________________ ____________  
Her face was painted blue as was Fionn’s and every other ekimmu warrior. They had entered the homeland of the fae; Leth`Evana. Arianrhod wore a white breast plate, matching gauntlets, and a white helmet. Gwydion was near her and he wore only a loose tunic top and leather breeches in white and blue; his signature colors. Under her armor she wore a thicker stolla dress in white. The warrior maiden looked as if a ghost with a blue face and she was astride a mount. Before them was a large contingent of Undine and it looked a sea of white. The Undine fae were “water”elves and that was their element. Most of the Undine had white hair except the rare exception of the occasional black haired ones; Nwyvre having been one of those.

“Tell me why you enter my land and our plane and you may escape this battle.” She yelled out from her demonic horse.

“We do not answer to you filthy ekimmu whore!” One tall Undine called out and Arianrhod turned her attention to him.

“He is mine. Fionn, converge upon the left flank and give them everything we have.” Came her command as she spurred her animal into action.

Fionn gave the call of their kind and it was unmistakable, it sounded close to an eagle’s cry as the ekimmu surged forward. Arianrhod was already ahead and had slipped from her mount and she held out her hand, a white-silver blade materialized with an ivory hilt. The tall Undine went on the defensive as she slashed at him with overhead strikes with the strength of many men. The fae man did manage to get his great spear into her upper arm but it only served to further anger her and she whirled in a full arc to avoid his deadly weapon again.

“Meet my starrfhiacail elf!” The ekimmu queen yelled.

“You who are of Don and you fight us?” the Undine demanded as he ducked her deadly swing.

“That insipid wench is only a vessel, your kind should know better and we ekimmu are here to give that lesson. Your lot is murderers!” She snarled as she slashed straight through his chainmail.

The Undine grunted in pain as his russet colored life force dripped from the gaping wound. Arianrhod imagined laying the fae upon the field and drinking him till he was a husk and the high that would follow would indeed be sweet. Her weapon and his met over and over as they were checking the other. She was glorying in the physicalness of the battle and she could hear the death cry of many Undine. Arianrhod jumped left and arced around fully and delivered a surprise blow to the fae’s middle. The pale eyes of her nemesis were clouded in pain and hers had taken on the haunting look when she called upon her elemental abilities.

“Choose your manner of death elf; shall I behead you or drink you?” Her voice demanded as the winds whipped and roared around her.

“You will do whatever you please bitch, I know I did my duty to my people.” He whispered in a fractured voice.

“Your kind killed my first love! Why should I show ANY of you mercy? Tell me why?” Arianrhod hissed in his face and a bit of her blue war paint smeared his flawless skin.

“I know not of what you speak ekimmu. I am only one Undine in service to my Lady Don. Do your worst!” Her enemy said bowing his head ready for the afterlife.

Arianrhod’s eyes narrowed and she whirled around and took off the head of another Undine. The one who was bleeding before her eyes was sickened as the head rolled in front of him and the eyes were still looking around.

“No, I shall not give you death Undine. You will return to Caer Sidi as my slave. You will serve the ekimmu. Now tell me, am I not merciful?” She demanded.

The Undine refused to speak as death surrounded him on all sides. The Abhainn Undine had been the ones foraying into the ekimmu kingdoms but it was Don who was paying the price. He lifted his weakened head and he could only feel hate for the blood drinking elementals.  
\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Blood smeared Arianrhod’s hair and armor as she approached Gwydion and Fionn after the battle. Her prisoner was in mithril chains and both of her siblings were gawking at her brazen move.

“You are taking the lead warrior hostage?” Gwydion asked surprised.

“Yes.” She shrugged and she looked at Fionn challengingly.

“I do not believe this is wise Piuthar.” Her thunder replied.

“I do not remember asking for your permission Fionn Hammel. He comes back to Caer Sidi and that is my wish.” Arianrhod shrugged as she strode to her steed.

“For what reason Piuthar?” Her twin demanded coldly.

“He was not afraid of me. All fae should fear me and all ekimmu and I shall put the fear of us into him.” She smiled with malice.

Gwydion smirked at her hatred and he looked at Fionn. Their secret was safe and the lead ekimmu wanted to be sick. He hated fae just like any ekimmu but he had committed a horrible sin with his putrid half-brother. Fionn wanted no part of the depravity and he just walked away and Arianrhod was puzzled but shrugged. All she cared about was avenging Nwyvre’s memory and teaching the fae that it was HER realm and not theirs. She turned her mount back towards Caer Sidi and Gwydion mounted behind her; her captured Undine was lead in his chains silently back into the fold of his enemies lair.


	2. Kitathas Leire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Kitathas- "Wind of Spirit Fury" ande Leire- "she who stands at the border of dawn". Chapter is steeped in sexual content leading up to major drama and explanations of The Four Branches.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story. Any resemblance to person(s) living or dead is purely coincidental.

 

 

Kitathas Leire 

 

Arianrhod lay upon many furs of ermine and the white bears of the very furthest north as she watched the Undine sitting on his knees and his head lowered as if in prayer. She required it of him every day since his capture; he was to lift his wrist and allow her to feed from him. No one was allowed to touch him but her and no one would dare break her rule.

“Do you tire Undine?” She demanded twirling a lock of her silvery-white hair.

“I care not! It is my only wish you would kill me and slip me into the water.” the fae whispered as his voice almost broke.

“What is your name fae?” The silver wheel asked arching her brow.

All of her mane was down this day and she only wore silk wrapped around her hips in white. She was on her side as she watched her slave lift his pale head and stare at her with his incredibly light blue eyes.

“Ailduin Ludok.” He stated in a defeated voice.

Her long hair covered her nakedness and she stared at eyes that should make her sick. The fae were beautiful creatures to behold but they were as deadly; if not more so than an ekimmu. Arianrhod suddenly stood up and came in front of him and jerked his chin up and made him look at her. Anger filled her but she was also filled with something else that she could not place.

“The water? So you could be reborn? That is within my power as well.” She whispered severely. 

“I am fae and an Undine; my Lady Don controls my soul.” Ailduin said stubbornly.

“She is my mother you know.” Arianrhod sneered.

“I thought it myth.” He said trying not to look at her.

“Do I not favor her fae? I was given my sire’s power and he swore I have her face. He told me I should destroy her.” She said inhaling sharply as she tightened her grip on his chin. 

“Who is Nwyvre?” he dared to speak.

Arianrhod’s other hand shook and she widened her eyes as he dared to speak without being spoken to. 

“He was fae.” She snapped as her eyes darkened.

“You have whispered that name in your sleep.” He said daring to stare her in the eyes.

Arianrhod’s ire was raised but his brazenness was doing something to her. She jerked him up and made him stare her in the face. He was slightly taller and his white hair fell to his middle back undone. He bore some old scars from a sword across his chest and his face. It did not detract from his looks, in her opinion it enhanced them.

“You will fight me for your freedom.” She said huskily suddenly.

“I will what?” Ailduin answered with complete and utter shock.

She grabbed his mithril chains and actually snapped them as if they were twigs. His eyes widened and she suddenly smirked at him.

“You wish to fight the ekimmu daughter of Don? You wish your freedom Undine? I shall give it to you but you shall earn it.” The Silver Wheel said mischievously. 

He wore only a white tunic that came to his knees with a simple twine belt. Ailduin had no weapon and the ekimmu queen only wore a silk wrap around her hips. The situation was beyond ridiculous until he felt fangs at his throat.

“I can make you go to your knees and beg me.” She whispered as she dragged her fangs along his jugular.

Arianrhod did not sink her fangs but began nips and a gentle sucking upon the tightened tendons. The fae was getting flushed very quickly and was utterly confused as to his situation. When her tongue began to trace where the tiny nips had been’; he groaned out as shocks of pleasure raced down his spine.

“If you wish to kill me, then do so! I know our blood is a drug to you ekimmu!” He mustered through a hazy lust beginning in his gut.

“If I wanted you dead, then you would be dead already weeks past. You dare defy me even now.” The ekimmuess said in a husky whisper.

She stepped back and undid her white silk wrapped skirt and it fell to her feet in a pool of material at her feet. Ailduin stared at her as she moved her hair so he had an excellent view of his enemy.

“Ailduin?” She demanded.

His eyes were glued to her body as he took in the contours of her white breasts tipped with pink that were slightly more than one of his hands. She stood almost as if in a warrior stance and the slight bit of silver that beckoned him. 

“I am married in Leth`Evana.” He managed.

“You fae are so droll with your sense of morality.” She said coldly as she walked to a pitcher of crystal.

She poured a chalice full of blood and sipped as she watched him watch her. She knew her backside was pert and she had Celtic symbols tattooed on her lower back and down her cheeks.

“What do they mean?” The Undine managed to ask.

“They are my many names and my roles as a goddess.” Arianrhod shrugged and sipped her blood wine.

“Where do you get your sustenance?” He demanded.

“Why do you care? It is not your blood that drugs me Undine.” Her voice snapped.

She quite suddenly lost her temper and threw the crystal chalice against a wall and the red ran down staining her beautiful marble. Ailduin looked at the mess and then back at her. What he was not prepared for was the ekimmu queen in front of him. Her lips seared his and he suddenly groaned as she controlled and stole his breath as her arms wrapped around him and her clawed fingers massaged his scalp as his enemy made his fae blood boil. Slowly she took one hand and touched his fingers as she guided them to cup her left breast.

“Should not, this is sin.” Ailduin moaned as she made sure to touch his hardness beneath his tunic.

“I am surprised you do not know the name Nwyvre, Ailduin Ludok. He was an Undine fae in the Welsh veil of Leth`Evana.” Arianrhod husked in his delicate ear.

“I shan’t do this. I cannot.” He tried to say but again was silenced by her lips.

Arianrhod could not get out of her head how Nwyvre never put up with her temper and defied her. She remembered how she could not get enough of him. They looked nothing alike but this side of a man made her lose her head. Her mind made a current of air so powerful against the door that no one could break through or phase in. The Silver Wheel stepped back and she lay upon her back on her dais and she widened her legs to allow him to view her sex.

“Most ekimmu love both sides of the coin you know. I included but I am most attracted to the hardened planes of a man that can pin me down and to feel the very thing that makes him male deep within. You wish your freedom Ailduin? Conquer me!” She whispered as she dipped her fingers into her scorching center.

“This Undine…tell me…” He started to say.

“Nwyvre was the first creature to touch me and he made me a woman.” She finished for him.

Ailduin was already defeated and he knew it. He had tasted her lips and without waiting he stripped his tunic and crawled over her. He bore more scars and Arianrhod marveled at the beauty of his warrior body. She threw her head back as he sheathed himself in one thrust.

“Fuck.” He cursed softly as his arms shook and the ekimmuess was sweltering.

“You decide this battle Ailduin, I claim you. You are mine.” Arianrhod gasped hard as he thrust harshly.

“I am Undine.” Ailduin moaned but she claimed his mouth in a soul shattering kiss.

She moved under him and met every thrust as the heat was growing. 

-You hear me? - She thought in his mind.

-You have that ability? - He returned shocked.

-Take me in as you reach the height. - Arianrhod commanded.

Ailduin had no idea what he was in for but his body was tightening up too quickly. The mental intimacy was not helping and he heard a scream. Pleasure so acute erupted in his mind and body that he thought perhaps he had died. His eyes were shut tightly and he felt her lips wrapped around his flat nipple. She was feeding from him and he had climaxed. She pulled back and lay back as her legs shook violently.

“You did not kill me?” He asked stupidly.

“Contrary to popular belief, ekimmu can feed and not kill.” She managed still having shocks of pleasure course her body.

“The yellow haired ekimmu is your mate is he not?” Ailduin asked refusing to unsheathe himself just yet.

“Gwydion? Yes he is. He is also not my master; that my darling is me. You have my mark now.” She stated almost blasé in tone.

“I do not understand.” The Undine said slowly sliding from her delicious body.

“You are mine. I claim you and you go back to your life, but if I decide I want you, then you will know.” The ekimmu queen stated shrugging.

“You have made me a male whore?” Ailduin demanded.

“No Ailduin. You made me want you and I am a predator. You are mine and I will kill for you.” Arianrhod answered flatly.

“I did nothing! I told you that I am married in Leth`Evana.” He said with rising anger.

It hit him as his temper flared and she wanted him because he had defied her. He had turned the queen of all ekimmu onto him because of his fearlessness. 

“Touch her again and she will die.” Arianrhod warned.

“My wife? You threaten an innocent woman over my sin?” He snarled.

She stood up and got in his face and he saw anger, lust, and more on her face.

“Keep it up Undine. I assure you that it makes me more furious.” She snapped her fangs.

“My name is Ailduin ekimmu.” He snapped back.

“My name is Arianrhod fae.” The Silver Wheel actually growled.

It happened in a blur and he had no idea how or why but he slammed her against the stone wall of her palace. He used his body to batter her and possess her wildly. How her comrades did not hear, he had no clue because the woman beneath him became a moaning and screaming mass of female flesh. His mind was being stroked and he lost it. Ailduin was behind her and his hands were crushing her breasts in his hands.

“Mine!” He hissed into her ear.

Arianrhod was beyond comprehension as uniting in flesh with a fae was glorious but with someone she could respect; it was more than that. The ekimmu queen already knew she was falling in love and that did not bode well for him. No she would have to hide her affections for him from Gwydion and her screams came one on top of the other. Arianrhod allowed herself to be just a woman and it was perfection.  
===============================================================================  
Gwydion’s anger was visible to all as he could not even enter his own throne room and Fionn had a hardy chuckle over that one. Arianrhod sealed it with her element when she wanted peace and the idea that she wanted peace from Gwydion was too hilarious.

“I should kill you and be done with it!” He snarled at his younger half-brother.

“Explain how you would fight your battles Gwydion? You can hardly be bothered to get off your ass except to TAKE an ass.” Fionn retorted as he chuckled with no mirth.

Gwydion grew an ice spear and threw it at Fionn and it landed in his right shoulder blade. He wore an emerald green tunic so his blood was not seen to soak the garment.

“You really wish to fight inside the palace big brother? I will wipe the floor with your girl face!” The thunder ekimmu warned.

“Neither of you will do anything of the kind!” Arianrhod snapped as she stood in the doorway of her throne room.

“Piuthar! Why did you lock ME of all people out of our throne room?” Gwydion demanded as his skin was dusky.

“Bràthair, what I do in MY throne room is up to me. I give you a place at my side as my twin otherwise occupy yourself.” She said with clenched teeth.

Gwydion could not believe his ears and Fionn had a raised eyebrow. He loved it when she put the self- important brat in his place.

“You will pay for this!” Gwydion hissed as he passed thunder incarnate.

Arianrhod stared at Fionn and smiled softly as he came nearer. She hugged him tightly and patted his back as he stepped away from her. She wore a stolla like dress in silver and she looked magnificent. What he did notice was that the fae was missing from her throne room.

“I let him go.” She shrugged.

“You let him go? I do not understand that statement.” Fionn asked almost stupidly.

“I grew bored with him and I let him go. You were right and I should never have taken him prisoner. Besides it is Don I would prefer to destroy!” Arianrhod smiled as she cuffed him lightly on the chin.

“You are different Piuthar. Is all well?” Her commander brother asked.

“I am very well Fionn. I am just focusing.” She shrugged.

“No. I know you Arianrhod. I know the Silver Wheel and I know when she bestows her heart. What trickery did the fae use??” He demanded suddenly angry.

“You touch him and I will kill you.” Arianrhod threatened with navy blue eyes.

“You fell in love with another fae?” Fionn asked in fury.

“Gwydion has his lovers and I will have him. You do not touch him or you will not live a day.” She hissed as she feared for her newest conquest.

“I will not touch your toy Arianrhod. Our parents in the heavens know you will tire of him soon enough!” He scoffed.

She could not believe her ears and she slapped him as hard as she could. She stalked away from her beloved half-brother. She and he both knew her threats were empty, as if she would ever harm Fionn Hammel. No, she loved him too well for that. She also refused to have her Undine touched by any fae or ekimmu.

“Bràthair promise me that you will not touch him or allow Gwydion to either.” Arianrhod said from the hall.

“Of course Arianrhod, I am always at your command, no matter how stupid they are. I adore my sister and queen too well to betray her.” He sighed.

“I am falling in love with that creature.” She admitted.

“Then Taranis help us. You will bear him a child?” Fionn asked almost jealously.

“If I so wish to, then I will.” She stated lifting her head.

“What of the war?” Came his next question.

“What war?” Arianrhod asked almost coldly.

“As I thought. Arianrhod please take care.” He sighed as he bowed and left her presence.

Arianrhod stared out at the sea and in one day she had completely changed towards the water fae. She had a weakness for them and she knew it but she also knew she could not help it.

“Oh mother Don; you will pay for entering my lands but not through your sweet man. No. I will take that man as mine. You will lose your commander of your army.” She whispered.  
Gwydion waited in their shared bed chambers and he was furious. Her insipid little remarks had embarrassed and humiliated him in front of Fionn of all ekimmu and he would not stand for it. He was her other half and it was unseemly that his mate and twin would turn HIM away.

“Where have you been?” He demanded as she entered.

“Since when do I answer to you Gwydion?” She sneered as she stormed past him in her silver stolla.

He lost his temper and her twin slapped her with such fierceness that she hit the ground. Arianrhod stared up at him seething in anger as blood trickled from her busted lip.

“How dare you touch me other than to worship!” His twin snarled

“Get over yourself Arianrhod; I am not some minor courtier! You and I shared that bitch’s womb and I know your mind Piuthar, I know it as no other. You let the Undine go. Did he fuck you well?” Gwydion raged as his skin took on a chill.

“Yes Gwydion! He did so gloriously! He made me feel things you have not in over a century! I daresay he even knows how to bring me pleasure instead of himself!” Arianrhod retorted as she stood and struck back.

Gwydion hit a pillar and it cracked a little. His skin was a bit on the blue side and as his eyes darkened. His twin was looking frightening in her anger and he was flat out jealous.

“Go and find us something to amuse us both this night, I have some messengers from the outlying provenances to see.” She commanded.

“Male or female?” Gwydion said calming his angered blood.

“Male, I do believe.” Arianrhod stated looking thoughtful.

“As you command.” He purred almost excited.

She knew how to work her twin and allowing him to find them playthings to entertain them in their beds made him much more compliant. Gwydion enjoyed playing with his food and achieving orgasm before he fed, it always made him much more agreeable. The Silver-Wheel had enough time to get into Leth`Evana and back before the fall of night and she was taking a huge risk; but then she was known to be a risk taker.  
Her white horse was walking along a dense path along a wide river in the fae plane. Ailduin was not a salt-water fae but a fresh water one. She could tell when she tasted him and she knew he was high ranking as his place as a commander in Don’s army. The fresh water Undine and salt water kind were different as the night and day. There could be differences in their coloring as well; as Nwyvre had been a salt-water Undine and he had born black hair, but that was unusual completely. Most undine had white to pale yellow hair. Their eyes would be any shade of the water they came from; emerald green to turquois of the deepest shade. Her instincts were correct and Ailduin Ludok found her before she went any further along the river.

“Why have you come here?” he hissed in shock.

“I told you, if I wanted you, than I would take you.” Arianrhod replied as she slipped from her horse.

She wore a silver chest plate over a simple silver tunic dress. Leather sandals laced up her feet and Ailduin was trying to forget what had happened just earlier that day but the fact that she was here so soon only confirmed the fact that he would never be free of her.

“No you shall not.” She said coldly at his thought.

“Stay out of my head Arianrhod!” Ailduin said in sudden anger.

“You use my name, so you have accepted your status?” Arianrhod demanded.

“I accept that you give me no choice in the matter. You will kill my wife if I do not.” He retorted.

She grabbed his throat and slammed him against a beautiful oak tree and stared at him in anger for mentioning another wench. Everything in this plane was lusher; greener and generally more vivid. He wore a dark blue tunic top embroidered with runic symbols and white leggings. 

“I am yours, remember? You spoke it as you took me and drove home your seed.” She whispered breathlessly.

“You remind me of my shame and sin!” Ailduin actually growled.

“I am the Queen of all Ekimmu and heir of Taranis. I am not some common whore Ailduin.” The Silver-Wheel replied getting angry all over again.

Memories of what occurred only that morning assaulted his elfish brain and he reached up and grabbed her hand from his throat and forced it to intertwine with his. His mouth smashed against hers and blood spilled from the brutal kiss. How and why he was doing this, he could not answer but he worked her breast plate off and ripped the silk of her tunic gown off to expose her flesh. The waters were warm in the forests of his homeland and he laid her beside the river as his hips drove his organ deeper and deeper into her folds. Her silver hair haloed on the ground around her head and her cries could not be silenced. Arianrhod’s knees were bent and her legs open wide, leaving her fully exposed to his onslaught. Ailduin was not gentle but nor was he brutal; he took his time to brand her and make her weep and he was shocked to see blood leak from her eyes.

“What are you doing to me?” The ekimmu goddess whispered in an agonizing groan.

“If I am yours Arianrhod; then you will know what it is to fully be loved by a fae.” Ailduin murmured as his mouth claimed hers.

A hand crushed a breast but it was not pain but exhilaration that drove them both. He could not stop nor would he stop. Ailduin Ludok was head of a noble fae line and this would cause terrible repercussions but he did not care suddenly. He did not care that she was ekimmu and all he cared about was making the Silver Wheel as weak and low as she climbed her high. Her walls clenched him almost painfully over and over as she could not speak as her climaxes hit her. Her whole body tightened and began shaking and breaking out into a cold sweat. 

-You hear me Silver Wheel? - He demanded in her mind.

-Ailduin, I cannot! No more. I have to return. - Arianrhod begged.

He delved deeper into her mind than she had ever allowed anyone; even Nwyvre had never been so bold. Arianrhod’s final climax milked him of his siol and his arms shook violently as his eyes shut tightly as their shuttered screams left them without breath. Ailduin collapsed against her and Arianrhod’s hand rested upon his sweaty back.

“You will renounce your wife.” She stated with closed eyes.

“Aye.” Her fae lover responded.

“I will give you a son.” Arianrhod continued.

“Why would you give me an heir?” He asked softly.

“Because I can foretell these things.” She spoke with authority.

“So our bastard child would be what?” Ailduin said suddenly sitting up.

“Raised by me of course.” She replied as if he was stupid.

“Oh of course, and I would never see him! You madam are insane.” Her fae love snapped.

“What is one child to a warrior?” The Silver-Wheel demanded.

“My child would have part fae abilities; my child would be an outcast and a temptation in your world!” He challenged her.

“What do you suppose I give birth and allow your wife to raise our son?” Arianrhod said seething.

“Safer he would be.” Ailduin snapped.

“I am to be his mother and no other!” She snarled at him and she gathered what was left of her clothing and pride.

“How do you plan to explain this?” He asked suddenly.

“I do not plan to explain anything. I am Arianrhod. I am the Silver-Wheel and I will have Don’s head on a platter.” Came her reply as she looked for her horse.

“We will see what happens before our child comes to term.” Her fae said with measured words.

“Never keep yourself from me.” The ekimmu queen commanded.

“Nor you, for if I have to renounce my wife, I shall have need to take you mercilessly.” Her fae stated matter-of-factly.

Ailduin did not wait nor were there any pretty words. He left her standing there and her body still shook from the many splendid aftershocks. She was playing with danger of epic proportions but yet; she felt alive again, she felt whole again. Arianrhod felt as one.  
She lay exhausted next to Gwydion and the younger ekimmu man was almost dead, if it had not been for her, Gwydion would have drank him dry. The queen gently fed him from her neck so he would gain some strength and the young man was beautiful to behold.

“I will have your name.” Arianrhod whispered.

“Efnisien.” He choked out.

“Chaos?” She asked stunned.

“Aye my queen.” Efnisien whispered.

“You have a twin, Nisien is tranquility? You two are cousins of mine.” She stated in a soft voice.

“Aye majesty. Your brother was persuasive.” He said looking down.

“Fucking Gwydion.” His queen muttered softly.

“I live to serve only my mistress.” Chaos incarnate replied gently.

“Arawn adores you.” She smiled with mirth.

“Where the master of the afterlife goes; chaos shall follow.” He said smirking.

“You will stay at court from now on and away from my brother’s whims. He can be too trying a lover.” Arianrhod commanded as she allowed Efnisien up.

“As you command my lady.” Efnisien smiled and bowed as he began to pull on a black silken tunic.

Gwydion was passed out and Arianrhod was annoyed with him. He had taken her first as he always did and used her juices to ease himself into the passage of their shared lover. She would feast upon the testes and cock before slipping the hardened length into herself and their shared lover did not always make it. If it was a mortal; it was a meal but the mortal would die a most pleasant death and receive a very good burial. The family of the mortal would also be recompensed. It was a good way and the mortals worshipped them and at times they would be given offerings for this purpose. Arianrhod would take those offerings in public and in the circle and allow the mortals her divinity and her blood at the sacred holidays. Certain mortal priests of the Druids would also come upon her as she lay on the alters as they took their knives and cut her flesh to get her sacred blood. In return she expected blood sacrifices as well but always the mortals were never to feel pain and always to die in utter pleasure. Their deaths were to be the ultimate way into Annwyn and they would die amidst mind blowing gratification and orgasmic frenzy. Beltane was not far away and she would have to be at the Henge of Stones. She looked back at her twin and dissatisfaction with him and his ways ate her more and more.  
Ailduin wondered how in the name of all the fae gods and goddesses he had come under the sway of the queen of the ekimmu but he had. When he had faced her on that battle field and she had painted her face blue; he had truly feared but felt awe as well. Now he was again in a forbidden moment and their actions reckless. He had shamed the Ludok name and dismissed his wife and his clan was horrified and anger ate at him as he slammed his hips against his lover. She screamed out each time his thrusts hit her womb and he could not stop but go harder. Making love to an ekimmu was different than a fae but he found he craved this way; this whole body and mind way of taking his love. Ailduin Ludok forced Arianrhod Hammel to her knees and held her hips in an iron grip as he the pace he set was making her scream harder and harder.

“You will soak my legs ekimmu. Soak the earth beneath you. Come for me damn you!” He growled harshly.

“Are you my master?” she managed to breathe out.

“Aye! I am your master as I drive my cock into your sweet channel goddess. You require sacrifices? I give you sacrifices but I command you to soak everything like the river floods.” He spoke lewdly.

She felt him angle himself differently and his fingers began in tandem to work with his body and she lost her mind. Whatever he meant; she gave the ekimmu eagle cry and she felt a flood of wetness between her thighs. He kept going and every time more gushing until her body spasmed with no control was to be had. 

“Aye! Aye! That is my good lady! Aye take my seed. Take it! Oh heaven, aye!” Her fae shouted as her soaking channel quivered around him as he filled her full.

The both fell to the blanket she had brought and she still twitched unable to stop the spasms that rolled through her body.

“We will be caught if you keep coming into Leth`Evana. I have quit my wife as you commanded but I want more.” Ailduin stated with his eyes closed.

“What do you want?” Arianrhod asked finally able to speak.

“You will come to me or I come to you at least every day.” He said staring up at the bluest sky.

“You are insane Undine.” She whispered.

“Am I? Is it not insane that you take a creature beholden to your direst enemy? I want you as you want me. I will have you as you will have me. Your womb as is your cunny is mine. I shall feast on the latter.” He murmured as he opened her legs wide and began to lick and suck.

“We are reckless but I need you. I cannot live without you Ailduin. I will kill everything and everyone for you.” She moaned out of control.

The Undine was feasting upon their juices as he suddenly lifted his mouth and found hers. He held her jaw with one hand as he kissed her hard and tangled his tongue to hers so she could taste their mingled fluids. Neither of the two was aware that they were being spied upon by Fionn Hammel and his anger was shrouded by his powerful ability to mask his presence. 

His sister’s reckless list of lovers was great but this was by far one the greatest risks of all. An Undine man who obviously had great sway over her; they were short of declaring love for one another. Fionn slipped deeper into the forest and he decided that a raid into Leth`Evana upon the Undine would teach this bastard a lesson and make him think it came from Arianrhod herself. If Arianrhod could not keep her passions under control; then the head of her warriors would do it for her.


End file.
